


[Podfic] Bodyguard

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Injury, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofBodyguardby reeby10Author's summary:This wasn’t the first time he’d been injured on a mission, but it was certainly the first time he’d had one of his agents assign themselves as his bodyguard afterward.
Relationships: Nick Fury/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bodyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648053) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/btcjjzay7yt7767/Bodyguard.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:42 | 4.57 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reeby10 for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Character of Colour" ([my card](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html)), and for Voice Teams 2020 for Orange team's Illness/injury anthology ([Masterlist](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/12228.html)).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
